Blackmail
by Kit-Pocket
Summary: When Kururu takes an embarrassing photo, Dororo is forced to do whatever he says. One thing leads to another, and soon enough, Kururu is holding all the cards... Giroro/Dororo
1. Chapter 1

I've recently gotten obsessed with Keroro Gunso, and when I had this idea, I had to finish it right away. I've been working on this fic for about a week, and it's already completed. I'm going to post a chapter a day, so you won't have to wait long for updates. There are seven chapters in total.

Warning: This contains Giroro/Dororo. Also contains some moments that could or could not be taken as Keroro/Dororo hints. (This fic was originally going to be Keroro/Dororo, so there are a couple of things left over. Nothing major.) Some semi-sexual content. Again, nothing major.

Disclaimer: Keroro Gunso/Sergeant Frog belongs to Mine Yoshizaki. I own nothing.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The place in which he found himself was dark and unfamiliar. Dororo didn't know how he'd gotten there, but he knew he didn't want to be there any longer.

The first steps off of the floor were shaky, his legs weak and his body weary. His mind was a haze, and he found himself with no recollection of what had happened the night before, let alone his current location. With a groan, he staggered forward, his feet dragging past some unknown object on the floor. He collided with a solid surface that he presumed to be the wall. He slid his hands along it, hoping to find a light switch or a door.

His fingers collided with a small down-turned switch, and he quickly flicked it up. The room was illuminated with a blinding flash that forced him to shield his eyes.

When the light no longer burned, he lowered his hands and took in his surroundings.

He was in Keroro's room, and it was a wreck.

Every single piece of furniture was either overturned or completely destroyed. The past contents of Keroro's shelves now littered his floor, Gundam models and books on psychology forming a second carpet. On the walls were various splatters of unknown substances, bright colors such as orange and red that decorated the normally pristine walls in arbitrary splatters. The air smelt of alcohol.

Dororo's comrades lay in various spots around the room. Tamama slept in a corner, curled up with Giroro, both of them most likely thinking (or dreaming) that the other was someone else. Kururu had ended up underneath the table, someone's panties worn over his hat. Keroro dozed in the center of the room, a white handkerchief in his hand.

A white handkerchief?

Dororo's hands flew to his face, and his eyes widened in horror.

His mask was gone!

And if Keroro had it…

Then his face had been seen!

_No need to panic,_ he told himself. _If I don't remember what happened, then they probably don't either. I can put the mask back on before anyone wakes up and no one will remember what I look like._

With that thought in his mind, he slid soundlessly across the room to Keroro, using his ninja skills to avoid waking the others. When he reached Keroro, he noticed with despair that his mask was tightly clenched in the other's hand.

_Still no need to panic,_ thought Dororo. _You know Keroro-kun. He's a very heavy sleeper. If you gently pull away your mask, there's no way he'll wake up._

And so, grabbing onto one end of the mask, Dororo pulled. It took a bit of struggle, but he succeeded in retrieving it without waking his superior up.

But as soon as the mask was out of his hold, Keroro gave a loud whine, grabbing out to try and retrieve his missing security blanket. Dororo quickly put on his mask, in case Keroro woke one of the others and he was seen. Once it was on, he gave a small sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, Keroro was still grabbing around, and still whining. Dororo kneeled down to comfort his friend, rubbing his shoulder. "Be still, Keroro-kun…"

Instead of being still, Keroro's hand clamped down on the fabric of Dororo's mask. He pulled, and Dororo fell with a small cry.

Dororo barely stopped it from being the headbutt of the century by putting his arms out on either side of Keroro's head, causing his fall to cease with a jerky halt. Keroro finally calmed, letting go of Dororo's mask and letting his hand fall to the side. Dororo gave another sigh of relief.

Or he was about to, until the camera flash went off.

The blue ninja's gaze snapped to the table, underneath which Kururu laid, one hand to his lips and the other lowering his camera.

"Ku ku ku ku," Kururu chuckled, his laughter as dark and taunting as ever. "Good show, Dororo-senpai. Ku ku ku!"

"Kururu," gasped Dororo, "Did… did you just take a photo?"

"Ku ku ku! Why?" asked Kururu, waving the camera teasingly, "Do you want a copy?"

"Why would you…?" Dororo then realized the position he was in, and yelped, flying away from Keroro. He looked between his sergeant and Kururu, flustered. "You took a picture of _that_? _Why_? I wasn't doing anything, I was just… I just… What are you going to do with that photo?!"

"Calm down, Dororo-senpai," said Kururu, his constant grin growing wider. "After all, if you weren't doing anything… Why worry about a little photo? Ku ku ku ku…"

Dororo thought it over. Why worry?

_Because if the others saw that photo, they would freak out and be disgusted and not listen to any of my explanations and Keroro-kun would hate me and Giroro-kun would hate me and Tamama-dono would probably _kill_ me and they'd ignore me even more and I would die sad and alone! _

As he began to hyperventilate, tears streaming from his eyes and dampening his mask, Dororo heard Kururu speak to him in a sly, scheming tone.

"You don't need to cry, Dororo-senpai… I won't show anyone this photo."

Dororo glanced back at him, confused. "You… you won't?"

"Of course not," said Kururu, "Just as long as you do everything I say…"

--

"Gero… That was some party last night," Keroro mumbled, peeling himself off of the floor. "I don't even remember what we were celebrating…"

"I think it was something to do with that singing competition on Keron," said Giroro, who was currently sitting as far away from Tamama as possible. "But for the life of me, I can't remember who won or why we were celebrating it."

"The winner was Himumu-chan," said Kururu, grinning, "And I placed a bet on her… I'm rich. Ku ku ku ku!"

"Oh! That _is_ reason to celebrate! Himumu-chan is the greatest!" Keroro exclaimed happily, wincing when the sound of his own voice pierced his brain. "Ouch… headache… Not to mention, with those winnings, we'll have enough money to propel the invasion into victory!"

"I said _I'm_ rich… ku ku ku…"

"Gero… that's just not nice."

The room fell into comfortable silence as the platoon took in their chaotic surroundings.

Tamama laughed nervously. "What a mess…"

"I can clean it all up with the Kero ball," said Keroro, shrugging. Looking around again, he asked, "Hey… where's Dororo?"

--

Dororo was waiting in Kururu's lab, pacing around the room anxiously.

_What is Kururu-dono going to have me do?_ he wondered. _Make him curry? Steal materials for inventions? Murder his enemies?_

"Hello, Dororo-senpai," came a voice from the doorway. "Take a seat… ku ku ku ku…"

Dororo did as he was told, sitting on his knees on the floor. "Kururu-dono, what do you need me to do?"

"All in good time." Kururu sat in his swivel chair, turning away so Dororo couldn't see his face. "So… Tell me, Dororo-senpai… Are you willing to do… _anything_ to keep this photo away from the others? Ku ku…" As though to remind Dororo of which photo he was talking about, he raised it into the air, printed and high-quality, and waved it tauntingly.

Something in his laugh and the way he said 'anything' told Dororo that Kururu would have him do literally _anything_. "Um… That depends."

"Leaving it to a case-by-case basis… I see. Ku ku ku…" Kururu glanced back at Dororo, looking him up and down. "I know how stubborn you are, Dororo-senpai… Let's hope, for your sake, that you can put that stubbornness aside." Kururu turned his chair around, raising his hand to his lips as he uttered another dark chuckle. "I can make this a lot worse than it already is… ku ku ku."

Dororo swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have the ability to make this photo a little more… _risqué_," said Kururu. "And how would you be able to deny the photographic evidence? Ku ku ku ku!"

Dororo sighed, feeling a pit of despair and hopelessness grow in the pit of his stomach. "What do you want me to do, Kururu-dono?"

"Just a few… _simple _tasks…. Dororo-senpai."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** End of chapter one! Kururu sure laughs a lot... I sometimes felt like I was overdoing it, but without it, it just doesn't sound like Kururu...

Heh heh. Kururu doesn't have an 'ability'... he has Photoshop. XD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

And here we have chapter two! Updated the next day, as promised.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The first task, as Dororo had suspected, wasn't in the least bit simple.

Well, maybe it was _simple_… but that didn't make it any less difficult.

"Kururu-dono, I really don't want to do this…"

"Are you saying you refuse to? Ku ku ku ku…"

Dororo sighed. "No…"

Dororo's first task: being Kururu's guinea pig.

"Gun number one," Kururu announced, pulling out a shiny, silver ray gun with various knobs, switches, and dials decorating it. "I shoot!"

Dororo was engulfed in a blast of bright green light. His entire body tickled for a few seconds until the light faded away.

He found himself with a sudden and irresistible urge to buy any and all products related to and profiting Kururu.

"How do you feel?" asked Kururu, grinning.

"I… I suddenly want to buy anything that has to do with you…"

"Ku ku ku ku!" Kururu grinned, placing the gun back on the table beside him. "The Shop-Till-You-Drop Ray is a success… I knew it would be. Ku ku ku!" He picked another item off of the table, a small orb with a single button on top of it. Kururu aimed it at Dororo, saying, "I press!"

Dororo's entire body jolted with a fierce electric shock. He groaned, tottering on his feet. He shuddered, feeling his ears twitch.

…ears?

After a quick, panicked examination of himself, he realized he now had a cat tail and matching ears sprouting out of his body. "What is this?!"

"Neko-chan Cuteness Beam is working perfectly, I see," said Kururu, chuckling. "Cliché, but effective. You look so adorable, Dororo-senpai… ku ku ku…"

A chilling thought suddenly struck Dororo. "These effects will fade in time, right, Kururu-dono?"

"I don't know," said Kururu, picking up another gun. "I shoot!"

This went on for a while, all of Kururu's inventions working perfectly. Dororo went through several transformations, mood swings, and complete personality turnabouts in the hours it took, leaving him completely drained by the time Kururu put down the last gun. "We're finished here, Dororo-senpai… ku ku ku."

Dororo gave an undecipherable sound of relief and exhaustion, slumped on the floor in a heap. The only effects that were left over were the cat ears and tail, a pink magical girl outfit, pink hair, and the urge to buy Kururu merchandise.

_I'll have to sneak out of here,_ thought Dororo, standing up on his shaky legs.

"Hey, Kururu, we need your help with something," Keroro shouted, tossing the door of the lab open and skipping into the room. "If you're not busy, could you…"

Keroro trailed off, staring at Dororo. Dororo stared back. The two were frozen.

The sound of Kururu's laughter from the doorway broke the silence. "Ku ku ku! What have we here?"

Keroro turned to Kururu, his expression one of confusion. "Kururu, why do you have a Keronian Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew in your lab?" asked Keroro. "She's adorable, but it's really random!"

"Did you hear that, _Ichigo-chan_?" said Kururu, his grin growing wider as he turned to Dororo. "He thinks you're adorable… ku ku ku ku…"

Dororo blushed furiously, quickly making the hand symbols needed to disappear in a puff of smoke. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

In an instant, he was gone.

"…I think it's cuter when she does the little dance instead of just hand symbols."

"I agree… ku ku ku."

--

Thankfully, all the effects had faded by the following morning. Dororo prayed that the events of the previous day had satisfied the yellow Keronian, but he knew that it wasn't likely. He came to the morning meeting on time as usual, though he wished he could have slept a little longer to take care of his fatigue. Never before had he wanted to sleep in, not since he was a child, and certainly not since he discovered the beautiful rise of the Earth's great sun. Yet here he was, dragging his feet into the secret base, more tired than he had ever been in his life.

Kururu chuckled at him as he walked in, and Dororo, who normally had extreme patience for others' mannerisms, found himself hating that laugh.

After a few minutes of waiting, Keroro came into the room, bouncing to his seat with excitement radiating off of him. "Good news, everyone!"

"You finally want to get serious about invading Pekopon?" asked Giroro, sounding hopeful.

"Himumu-chan's new single has reached the top of the charts," said Keroro, ignoring Giroro completely. "And she's going to do an interplanetary tour! She's going to have a live show on Pekopon in a matter of weeks! For the sake of the invasion, we have to go see it!"

"How is that for the sake of the invasion?!" Giroro snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"We're working too hard. In order to keep our stress levels low, we need to take a break," said Keroro. "Our health is the most important matter. Wouldn't a nice concert be very relaxing?"

"You haven't been working at all!"

"And Sergeant, wouldn't a concert be noisy?" asked Tamama, raising his hand to get Keroro's attention. "I've seen them on TV, and people are shouting and pushing all the time, desu!"

"Uh… well… We'll also be able to see all the other invaders of Pekopon," Keroro argued. "It's not like Pekoponians will be coming to this concert. If we go, we'll be able to observe our rivals in the invasion of Pekopon!"

"But we're not allowed to interfere with the plans of other alien species," said Tamama. "Just observing them would get us in trouble…"

"And you'd probably be too busy listening to Himumu-chan to observe them anyway," said Kururu. "Ku ku ku ku!"

"Gero…" His entire argument destroyed, Keroro deployed his trump card.

"But we have orders from Central to go see it!"

"_What_?" the whole room shouted in unison.

"Keroro, if that's true," Giroro growled, "Then why didn't you say so _before_?"

"Um… because… I forgot to mention it, is all," said Keroro nervously.

The others looked at each other. _What a flimsy excuse…_

"But it's true," said Keroro. "See?"

He held out a piece of paper that read: 'Orders From Central.'

On the back, written in crayon, it read: 'go see Himumu-chan' in big, sloppy letters.

The platoon glared at him. None of them bought it for a second.

Keroro chuckled. "Eh-heh…"

Just then, Moa came into the room, holding a slip of paper in her hands. "Uncle," she said, handing him the paper, "Orders from Central!"

Keroro looked over the paper, then looked up at the others, a sly grin on his face.

"How about that," he said. "Orders to see Himumu-chan."

--

"Why in the name of Keron would we be ordered to see a _concert_?" Giroro snapped later, walking through the halls with Dororo. "It's ridiculous!"

"I'm sure there's a good reason," said Dororo. "Perhaps Central thinks we should consider her an honored guest, and believes we should go give her a proper welcome."

"By seeing her concert? I doubt it," Giroro grumbled. "They _better_ have a good reason. First Keroro delays our invasion, and now our superiors do the same…"

Dororo laughed, smiling. "There's no need to fret, Giroro-kun. All answers come in time."

Giroro gave a skeptical grunt, but said nothing. The two walked in silence for a while, the only sound that of their footsteps rebounding off of the walls and in their ears.

The acoustics of the room gave Dororo the urge to resonate, and he paused in his step and began to chant mechanically. "Doro Doro Doro Doro…"

Giroro also stopped walking, joining him in the resonance. "Giro Giro Giro Giro…"

"Doro Doro Doro Doro…"

"Giro Giro Giro Giro…"

"Doro Doro Doro Doro…"

"Giro Giro Giro Giro…"

"Kuru Kuru Kuru Kuru…"

"Gyaahh!" Both Dororo and Giroro recoiled from Kururu, who had suddenly appeared behind them.

"Ku ku ku! Did I scare you?" asked Kururu, his grin spreading. "Why would you two be here, resonating by yourselves? Nothing to celebrate… A romantic moment alone, perhaps? Ku ku ku ku!"

Giroro blushed, glaring at the Sergeant Major. "Wh-what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Dororo-senpai," said Kururu, ignoring Giroro. "I need to see you in my lab… Alone, of course. Ku ku ku ku…"

"Yes, Kururu-dono," said Dororo, sighing. He nodded to Giroro. "I'll see you later, Giroro-kun."

Giroro watched them leave, confused. _What does Kururu want with Dororo?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **I have no idea if resonating can actually be considered romantic or not, but it seems like something that could be considered romantic if there are only two people and there's nothing to celebrate. But that's just me. *shrug*

Himumu-chan is just a character made for the sake of plot. She doesn't play a major role. Just fyi.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter came a little late in the day. My linkyss USB thing broke, so now I can't use the internet on my laptop, and I had to copy the chapter from my laptop to another computer... And my family is here, so I couldn't even do that until later. But it's up now!

I forgot to mention, there are some things that could also be taken as one-sided Kururu/Dororo, except it's really just Kururu trying to torment him and Giroro.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"First things first, Dororo-senpai," said Kururu as he sat down in his swivel chair. "I'd like you to know your situation, just in case you get the urge to deny me any... requests. Ku ku ku ku..."

"What do you mean?" asked Dororo. _I thought I knew my situation... has it changed?_

"Here's the original photo," said Kururu, holding up the snapshot of Dororo pinning Keroro. "And here's the new one... ku ku ku!"

Dororo gasped at the sight of the photo Kururu then revealed, his face turning red. "I-I never did that!"

"Photos don't lie, Dororo-senpai," Kururu said tauntingly. "Ku ku ku ku ku ku!"

Dororo hung his head in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

--

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Giroro was watching the whole scene play out.

It didn't take long for the puzzle to piece itself together. _Kururu is blackmailing Dororo..._

He was unable to see the photo from where he was hiding, but judging by Dororo's reaction, it was something bad... and forged. Why would Dororo allow himself to be blackmailed over a fake photo?

_And furthermore, what is Kururu asking in return? _thought Giroro, the thought disturbing him greatly. _What would a person like Kururu want to gain from blackmail?_

Kururu began to speak again, and Giroro ceased his thoughts, listening closely.

"As I said before, Dororo-senpai, all my tasks are quite simple. This one won't be difficult at all... In fact, _I'll_ be doing most of the work. Ku ku ku ku!"

Giroro's eyes widened in horror. Kururu couldn't mean...

_~*Giroro's imagination*~_

_(For the best understanding of this scene, please picture all __moments featuring Dororo with a border of flowers and sparkles.)_

_"Kururu-dono, please," Dororo cried, tossing his head to the side as the yellow Keronian climbed on top of him. "I don't want to do this..."_

_"I don't believe you have a choice," said Kururu, pinning Dororo to the ground. "You don't want anyone to see... _that_, do you? Ku ku ku ku..."_

_Dororo blushed in shame, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't, but I... I..." He sobbed. A single tear slid down his cheek._

_Kururu wiped the tear away, grinning horribly. "No need to cry, Dororo-senpai... I'll make you feel good. Ku ku ku ku ku!"_

_"No... no!" Dororo's eyes shone with his tears, a beautiful red glow spreading through his cheeks as he cried out for the only one who could truly save him. "Help! Giroro-kun!"_

_~*end Giroro's imagination*~_

As Giroro drooled over his fantasies in the pool of blood that was shooting from his nose, Kururu revealed the _real_ task Dororo was to undertake.

"Ku ku ku... It's truly simple. All you need to do..."

--

"...is take a bath."

It was the strangest order Dororo had ever received.

Kururu's earlier claim that he would be doing most of the work unnerved the blue Keronian, but he went to the Hinata family bath without comment or complaint.

Once he was sure that no one else was in the bath, Dororo stepped inside, closing the door behind him and removing his mask. He had already taken a bath that day, but he knew that getting clean wasn't the point. Kururu obviously had some reason for telling him to do this.

As he thought this, Dororo began to feel uneasy, glancing around the bathroom in the hopes of spotting a hidden camera. But even when he used his assasin magic, he didn't find anything suspicious.

Sighing with relief, Dororo sat down, ironically not noticing the tiny robot that leaped out from its hiding place beneath his hat.

--

"Systems functioning properly... ku ku... camera on."

Kururu's multiple computer screens became illuminated with a view of the bath. The glow of the monitors reflected off of Kururu's bright yellow skin, the genius perched in his swivel chair. He chuckled as he watched Dororo wash himself via the newly planted hidden camera.

He had always had a hidden camera watching the bath, but it was always either forced to watch from outside the window or was destroyed by one of the other platoon members crashing through the wall (which happened more often than you might think). The new model was much faster than the older ones, and would be able to dodge any attacks. Kururu hadn't wanted to risk the robot being destroyed on its way to the bath, so he had planted it on Dororo.

"I get my dirty work done for me and a pretty nice view to boot," said Kururu, his leering eyes watching every move Dororo's dripping body made. "Ku ku ku! I'm a genius!"

Another pair of eyes was watching, an awestruck gaze hidden in the darkness.

_Is that really the boy I've known all my life? _thought Giroro, his cheeks so hot you could see steam rising from them if you looked hard enough. _I feel bad for spying, but... Dororo... you're so beautiful... more beautiful than Natsumi..._

_...But then again, Natsumi is... but Dororo... Natsumi... Dororo... Natsumi... Dororo... Arrggh!_

As Giroro panicked over the conflict between his two burning flames of desire, Kururu snickered, his spiral eyes still glued to the screen. "He's not bad for a male Keronian, eh, Giroro-senpai?"

Giroro froze. Sweat dripped from his face.

_I've been discovered!_

"I know you're there," said Kururu, his gloomy voice sounding terrifyingly intimidating. "You can come out now... Ku... ku ku ku..."

Giroro put on the bravest face he could manage and stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing to Dororo, Kururu?"

"I think you've been listening long enough to know that much, old man," said Kururu. He smirked. "You need to work on your stealth... Ku ku ku!"

Giroro scowled, but he did his best to hold in his temper. "Dororo has never done anything he could be blackmailed with," said Giroro, "Or anything to deserve being blackmailed. I suggest you stop before something bad happens to you."

"Ku ku ku! You're threatening me?" Kururu spun around on his chair, his glasses gleaming in the light of the monitors. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Giroro, frowning.

"I've been watching you, Giroro-senpai," said Kururu. "The way you feel is always so obvious... ku ku ku ku..." Kururu's glasses flashed. "But what would happen if those obvious feelings became obvious to some _certain_ people? Ku ku ku ku..."

Giroro gasped. "You... you wouldn't..."

Kururu grinned. "I would."

_~*Giroro's imagination*~_

_(Please note that there are no flowers or sparkles in this scene.)_

_"What? _That's _how you feel about me?" Natsumi shrieked. "Eww! You stupid, disgusting frog!"_

_"Giroro-kun... is it true?" asked Dororo, his eyes wide and fearful. "I had always trusted you... I thought you were my friend, but now..." He looked away. "I don't think I can talk to you anymore..."_

_"You feel that way about _Dororo_, too?" Natsumi glared at him, hatred in her eyes. "You're not only a pervert, you're also a two-timer! Decide what you want to do, you stupid frog, disgust a girl or ruin a friendship!"_

_"Just leave me alone, Giroro," said Dororo, also giving a hateful glare. "Never speak to me again._

_~*end Giroro's imagination*~_

Giroro fell to his knees, the vision draining his soul of all life. In his weakened state, he barely managed to speak, his voice raspy and soft as a whisper. "Please... anything... but that..."

"Ku ku ku!" Kururu's laughter echoed through the laboratory. "I knew you'd see it my way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now Giroro is being blackmailed... ku ku ku ku.

It's hard to write expressions for someone who is grinning all the time... And so, I'm using 'his glasses flashed'. Like how they do in anime, y'know? I hope it makes sense.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

We find ourselves at chapter four! How quickly the time flies.

For some reason, I make Tamama say 'desu', but I can't bring myself to wrie 'de arimasu'. ...Meh. Whatever.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dororo stepped out of the bathroom, his mask back on and a towel in his hand. He sighed as he wiped it over his face, savoring the feel of the soft fabric running over his skin. Though he had already taken one, he was glad that he had taken another bath, even if it had been on Kururu's orders. The hot water had helped ease some of his stress and take a bit of the tension out of his shoulders. He was sure that here was some reason Kururu wanted him to take a bath, but he was determined not to worry about it.

All the same, he wished that he had been able to spend some more time talking with Giroro before Kururu had shown up. He and his childhood friend didn't get to speak very often, what with Keroro's daily operations and all.

And it was always so comfortable when he spoke to Giroro. Sometimes it seemed like Giroro was the only one he could truly talk to, and it felt good to know that there was someone who would listen to you and understand how you feel.

Dororo smiled. _No matter what Kururu forces me to do, _he thought, _At leas I'll always have Giroro._

But enough of this sappy, lovey-dovey stuff. This is a comedy.

"Dororo-senpai! Think fast!"

Despite the warning, Dororo didn't actually have time to think before the soccer ball collided with his skull.

Dororo collapsed in a heap, the pattern of the soccer ball imprinted into his face. The ball bounced away and rolled under a nearby table.

Tamama walked over to Dororo, biting his lip. "Uh... oops." He glanced away and smiled. "Ah! There's my ball, desu!"

The adorable little tadpole picked up his soccer ball and went on his way, leaving Dororo on the floor to wallow in pain.

Dororo sobbed, his eyes filling with tears. "Why is everyone so cruel?!"

--

Meanwhile, in the secret base...

"Gero gero gero gero!" Keroro lifted a champagne glass in the air, grinning at Moa. "At last, we can be alone and celebrate!"

Moa smiled and lifted her own glass, which was filled with water. "Congratulations, Uncle!"

"Ah, but you, too, Lady Moa! You were fantastic!" Keroro danced around, spilling a bit of his champagne. "When you came in and said your line... 'Uncle! Orders from Central!' Everyone believed you right away! A great performance! Gero gero gero!"

"Thank you, Uncle," said Moa, blushing at the praise. "I'm just glad you'll be able to see Himumu-chan in concert. You wanted her to win so badly! You kept insisting that she was the best singer in the universe. You even kept a picture of her under your hat... You could say, hero worship?"

"...Well, you're certainly very observant, Lady Moa," said Keroro, laughing nervously. "...Anyway..." He lifted his glass again. "I propose a toast... To the success of 'Operation: See Himumu-chan's Concert Using Convenient Coincidence Made More Believable by Using the Normally Totally Honest Angol Moa and the Fact that Convenient Coincidences are a Common Plot Device in this Series'! Or Operation SHCUCCMMBUNTHAMFCCCPDS, for short."

"Or, for shorter," said Moa, lifting her glass to his, "To us! Like, the dynamic duo?"

"I'll drink to that," said Keroro, tapping his glass against hers and then downing its contents in one chug. He put down his glass and sighed. "Ahh..."

Moa giggled. "Ha ha ha ha... You'e so funny, Uncle!"

Keroro grinned, joining in with obnoxiously cheerful laughter of his own. "Gero gero gero gero!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Gero gero gero gero!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Gero gero gero gero!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"GRRRRRRAAAHHH..."

That last, furious sound came not from the two happy, scheming aliens in the room, but from the door, where a certain someone lurked in the shadows that formed around him, as though they were attracted to his hatred.

"Jealousy... _jealousy_," Tamama seethed, squeezing the soccer ball angrily. "How dare that wench have a toast with my Sergeant... _My_ Sergeant! _Mine_!" He grinded his teeth, his upper lip twitching. "A toast... to us? To _us, _she says? There is only one 'us'! Only one 'us' that could be toasted to! And that's the 'us' that is me and Sergeant!"

He turned away, unable to bear the sight of the happy scene any longer. "Why would he have a toast with _her_, anyway? Wench! Horrible she-demon!" (We'll explain! Fortunately for Keroro, Tamama did not show up in time to hear what the toast was actually about!) "Someday... Someday I'll make her pay!"

Once more he heard the sound of the happy laughter, as loud as though they were trying to rub it in his face. Tamama bit his lip, holding back tears. His grip on the soccer ball tightened, squeezing it so hard it threatened to pop.

_**"Someday!"**_

With his final cry, Tamama dropped the soccer ball and unleashed his most powerful kick upon it, putting all his anger and jealousy behind the attack. The soccer ball went flying through the air and straight through the portal into the sergeant's room.

Tamama stared after it dumbly. "Uh-oh."

A moment of silence, and then the noise.

'CRASH! BANG! bidda-bidda-bidda BOOOOOOOOMMMM crshaksajkdgf BAM BAM BAM BAM'

Tamama could do nothing but gape in horror. After another ten minutes of the destruction and madness going on on the other side of the portal, the unrelenting onomatopaeia finally stopped.

It took Tamama another few minutes of being frozen in place before he could build of enough courage to go into the room.

In a word... chaos.

Nothing had survived. Not even the ceiling had survived. It had a chunk out of it the size of Keron. All furniture was overturned, and all items destroyed. The stereo was nothing but metal and circuitry scattered over the floor. The wall had dents in it, and the table was unrecognizable. The only thing left intact was the soccer ball, lying in the center of the room without a single scratch upon its leather.

Tamama's mouth opened and closed several times. No sound would come out.

He was in trouble.

He was in soooo much trouble.

And the worst part of it was...

...the Sergeant... was going to hate him for sure.

The room could be fixed with the Kero ball... but the Gundam models could never be replaced.

"Oh my, Tama-chan... What have you done? ...ku ku ku ku ku..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That is one tough soccer ball.

Kururu now has three platoon members under his control... mu fu fu fu fu...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Not much to say...

Enjoy!

* * *

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream of agony echoed throughout the Hinata household. Birds outside flew off in a flurry of wings. A cat sleeping on the wall woke up with a yowl and ran into the street in a panic, barely dodging the wheels of an unsuspecting bicyclist. In one of the nearby houses, a baby started to cry.

And the screamer, unaware of these effects and uncaring, fell to his knees amidst the ruins that was once his room.

"Who... who did this?" Keroro whispered. "Who would do such a thing?"

"And how didn't we hear it?" asked Moa.

"Lady Moa..." Keroro began to weep. "Lady Moa!"

"D-don't worry, Uncle! It can be fixed! You can fix it right up with the Kero ball," said Moa quickly, kneeling beside Keroro. "Remember? Like, fixed in your ways? Wait, that doesn't seem right..."

"I worked so hard on these," Keroro sobbed, picking up the shattered remains of his lifeblood. "I put my sweat... my blood... my tears... My very soul went into these models!" Crumpling upon himself, Keroro howled, "_Who would do this? Who, I ask you! Who?!_"

"Um... Maybe it was Giroro-san," Moa speculated. "To try to get you to focus on the invasion..."

Oh, Moa... you unintentionally evil girl.

**"Giroro... prepare... to_ die_."**

Just as he stepped out of Kururu's lab, Giroro felt a shudder go down his spine.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around warily. "I have a bad feeling..."

"GIROROOOOOOOOO!"

Said Keronian let out a cry of shock as Keroro fell on him from out of nowhere, sending them both toppling to the ground. Giroro groaned and lifted himself up on his elbows, giving Keroro a death glare. "What the hell, Keroro?!"

"_Why did you do it?_" Keroro whispered.

Giroro blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked you..." Keroro got right in Giroro's face, so the corporal had to stare straight into Keroro's crazed, bloodshot eyes as he screamed, **"_Why _did you _do it?!"_**

Giroro flinched back. "Do _what_, you idiot?"

Keroro changed from anger to tears. "Why did you destroy all my Gundam models? _Why?_" Tears streamed down his cheeks. A line of snot dribbled from his nose, and he snorted it back in. "My whole room... destroyed! Why'd you do it, Giroro? Do you hate me that much?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I didn't do anything," Giroro snapped, pushing Keroro off of him. "What do you mean somebody destroyed everything? Was it a raid?"

"No... nothing's g-gone," Keroro sniffled. "Th-they just _destroyed_ everything and... and _left_! With no apology note or anything! What kind of person would do such a thing, Giroro?"

_What kind of moron would leave an apology note at a room they just completely destroyed?_ thought Giroro. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Look, I'll go search your room for clues, all right? Just stop crying already. You call yourself a Keronian soldier?"

Keroro's mood instantly brightened. He gave Giroro a grateful salute, a smile on his face and snot still dribbling from his nose. "Thank you, Corporal Giroro! I'm sorry to have doubted you!"

Giroro muttered something and walked away, leaving Keroro alone in front of Kururu's lab.

"Ahh... Corporal Giroro can be so nice," said Keroro happily. "I hope he finds the culprit soon..."

"Fancy seeing you here, Captain... ku ku ku ku ku..."

"Huh?" Keroro turned to see Kururu standing in the doorway of his laboratory, his grin as mischievous as ever. "Oh, hello there, Kururu! In my dramatic haste, I totally forgot you live down here."

"I see... ku ku ku..." Kururu's glasses flashed. Keroro suddenly felt nervous. "I'll cut to the chase...

"I happened to catch some... _interesting _footage on... our _security_ cameras... ku ku ku ku ku..."

"Oh? What do you mean?" asked Keroro. He gasped. "Did you happen to catch on film the mysterious marauder who brought destruction to my precious Gundam models?"

"I don't know anything about that," said Kururu, shrugging. "What I meant was that I caught a little _party_ on film... ku ku ku ku ku!"

Keroro swallowed. "Uh... you don't mean...?"

"When were you planning on telling us that the orders from Central were fake..." Kururu's glasses flashed again. "...Captain, sir?"

Keroro fell to his knees. His eyes filled with tears as he begged. "Please, don't tell Giroro! He'll kill me!"

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku..." Kururu's grin grew wider. "No problem... Just as long as you do everything I say."

--

The next day's meeting was quiet. Not literally--Keroro was as loud as ever--but the atmosphere was tense, and no one spoke without pause, as though they had to think their words through carefully before speaking. Everyone reeked of hidden secrets, but no one said anything about it.

The only one who was comfortable was Kururu. Instead of waiting for someone to say or do something so he could laugh at them, he laughed to himself the entire time, looking cheerful and yet still so depressing and unnerving. The others would have glared at him when he wasn't looking, but his glasses made it impossible to tell anything, and so they stared stiffly ahead, not looking at him at all.

"Ku ku ku!" Kururu glanced towards Giroro. "Man, some curry sure sounds nice right about now..."

Giroro stood up and gritted his teeth. In a rough monotone, he growled, "We-had-some-last-night-there-should-be-some-left-in-the-fridge-let-me-get-it."

Kururu waited for him to leave and then turned to Tamama. "I've invented a new gun that needs testing... Would any of you care to help me? Ku ku ku..."

Tamama grimaced and muttered, "I'd be happy to..."

Keroro flinched as Kururu then turned his hypno-eyes on him. "Why don't you tell everyone about the new operation you've got planned? You know... the one I helped you with. Ku ku ku ku!"

"Um... yes," said Keroro, looking drained. "I was just about to do that..."

"Ku ku ku ku ku!"

If they had stopped and thought about it for a second, they would have realized they were all in the same boat--but they were all too worried about sinking to notice the other passengers.

Kururu leaned over to Dororo, who sat closest to him, his hands on his knees and his eyes on everything but Kururu.

"You look really cute today," the genius murmured, "_Doro-chan._"

There was a clatter as a plate of curry was dropped unceremoniously on the table in front of Kururu. The yellow Keronian looked up to see Giroro glaring at him, his fangs bared and his eyes teeming with rage.

"Here's your curry," Giroro spat. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Ku ku ku ku..." Kururu's glasses flashed. His grin seemed taunting. "I'm sure I will."

Giroro clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, his whole body shaking with fury. Kururu's meaning had gotten across perfectly: it wasn't the curry he was sure he would be enjoying.

But Giroro held himself back and walked past Kururu with his fist still at his side, glaring at the genius as he went.

When he was on the other side of Dororo, Giroro sat down. Beside him, Dororo glanced between the two, his eyes hazy with confuision, disgust, and just a bit of fear.

Giroro's fist clenched again. Knowing Kururu had made Dororo so uncomfortable, knowing Kururu was harassing Dororo in such a low, repulsive manner... it made his blood boil.

Keroro sighed. "When did this story get so dramatic...?" He pulled out a small envelope with a red, swirled seal on it. "I wonder what _they're _fighting about... Anyway, here's the new operation..."

He ripped open the envelope, looked at the paper, and nearly screamed.

"Ku ku ku ku..." Kururu leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, grinning at Keroro. "Go on, Captain... what does it say?"

Keroro sniffled, turning the paper towards the others with a shaky hand.

"N-n-new orders for Himumu-chan's concert," Keroro whined. "Only Kururu gets to go."

--

Giroro confronted Keroro after the meeting was over. "Keroro. What's the deal with the new orders?"

"Uh... It's just a new plan Kururu and I worked on," said Keroro. "We decided that too many people would be too obvious, so we should only send one person."

"Too obvious?" asked Giroro. "So Central told you it was a spy mission?"

"Erm... well... not exactly..."

"Then I don't see why we're staying here," said Giroro. "Change the orders back!"

"Listen up, Giroro, you're not the one in charge around here," said Keroro, pointing his finger in Giroro's face. "Kururu is the only one going, so accept it!"

Giroro gasped, backing away. Keroro rarely defied him so outright.

"...Fine," he muttered. "I'll obey your orders."

_Heck no I won't obey your orders, _thought Giroro. _If Central commands me to be there, I'll be there. But I'll have to sneak in... If Kururu and Keroro worked on this plan together, that means Kururu _wants _to go alone. It would be bad for me if Kururu saw me at that concert..._

_Gero gero gero! Giroro is going to miss out, _thought Keroro. _No one else can go, and Kururu can't see me... but I'm not missing Himumu-chan's performance!_

"It was good speaking with you," said Keroro, grinning.

"Feh," Giroro scoffed, giving Keroro a nod. "I'll see you later."

Giroro left the base and returned to his tent. When he stepped inside, he was surprised to find Dororo and Tamama waiting for him.

"Dororo... Tamama," said Giroro, letting the tent flap slide shut behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't think we should follow Keroro-kun's new orders," said Dororo.

"I don't want to disobey the Sergeant," said Tamama, "But Central said we have to go..."

Giroro smirked. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **THE TWIST (sorta, kinda)

Don't worry, kiddies. Kururu isn't doing anything bad to Dororo. He just likes messing with Giroro.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Today I just used a flash drive to transfer this chapter to a different computer instead of copying it word for word by hand. ...Wish I had done that before.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The night of the concert came a few weeks later. Kururu turned on his anti-barrier and prepared to leave.

"Have fun," said Keroro, sighing.

"This isn't about fun," said Kururu, "It's a mission… remember? Ku ku ku ku ku!"

"Good luck, soldier," said Giroro.

Kururu just laughed.

Once the yellow Keronian was finally gone, the rest of the platoon was left standing awkwardly around the front door.

"I suppose I'll go down the base and wait for any messages from Kururu," said Keroro, laughing nervously as he turned and walked away.

"I'll be in my tent," said Giroro, strolling out the front door.

"I'll just go back to Momo-chi's house!" Tamama announced, bouncing out the door after Giroro.

Dororo was left alone.

He sighed and followed after Giroro and Tamama. "I didn't get to announce my alibi…"

--

The concert stage was underground to ensure no Pekoponians would wander in accidentally. To get in, you had to show your ticket to the doorman, who was disguised as a poster for a new sci-fi movie. He would stamp the ticket, and then you would walk through the wall to the right of the doorman, which was actually a portal to the concert. Kururu showed his ticket and stepped through, along with a long line of various other alien invaders. There were several unique and interesting species in line, but Giroro, who was watching from a nearby tree, didn't care about them.

"Kururu has gone in," he said, putting down his binoculars and talking into his headset. "We have approximately five minutes to get in before the portal is closed. Over."

"Understood," said Tamama, hiding behind a nearby fire hydrant. "Should I procure the tickets now, sir? Over."

"I scanned the ticket booth with my Appraisal Vision," said Dororo. He was hidden on the roof of a nearby building. "There are still five tickets left. If we move quickly, we should be able to procure them with ease. Over."

"Good work, men," said Giroro. "We move in five… four… three…"

Tamama gasped. "A party of three is moving towards the ticket booth!"

"Move! Now!" Giroro leaped out of his hiding spot and ran to the ticket booth, which was disguised as a metal trash can. The others followed suit, and they just barely managed to reach the booth before the family of three.

"Three tickets, please," Giroro panted, putting his money on top of the trash can lid. "Over."

The trash can lid opened a crack, and a thin tentacle slid out and grabbed the money, pulling it back into the darkness of the can. After a moment, it came out again, laying three tickets where the money had been.

"Thank you," said Giroro, taking the tickets. The three Keronians then made their way to the doorman, ignoring the glares from the three aliens behind them.

Soon they were inside. Stepping through the wall had brought them to a massive underground room, furnished with thousands of seats and a stage that encompassed nearly a third of the space. The three Keronians put their tickets away and then moved to a dark corner to discuss their plans.

"We can't let Kururu know we're here," said Giroro. He didn't explain why, but the others agreed wholeheartedly and asked no questions. "We're going to have to find places to hide while the concert is in progress. Afterwards, once Kururu is gone, we can regroup and discuss what our next move will be. Understood?"

Tamama and Dororo nodded. "Understood!"

"Good," said Giroro. "I trust you to find hiding places on your own. Report your locations to me with the headsets once the concert has started. Now, move out!"

--

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the (temporarily named) Giroro Platoon, another Keronian was stepping through the portal.

"Gero gero gero! At last," said Keroro. "I'm here, Himumu-chan!"

Keeping an eye out for Kururu, Keroro made his way to an empty seat. It was in the very back and at the end of the aisle. It was a horrible spot, but at least he was there.

"Ooh, I can't wait," he squealed. He settled himself in his seat and waited in anticipation for the show to start.

About ten minutes later, the lights dimmed. Spotlights rolled circles of light around the crowd at random. The audience cheered as the spotlights focused on center stage, where a small, sea green Keronian was being lifted into the air on a rising platform.

The platform stopped rising, and the Keronian turned around, winking at the audience. "I'm Himumu-chan! Are you ready to rock?"

The audience screamed. Keroro stood on his chair and screamed with them, doing a little dance on his seat cushion.

"Hit it!" Peppy techno music blasted out of nowhere, and Himumu-chan began dancing on stage, swaying her arms and tail to the beat.

"_I love you, baby, and that's why I joined the Art Club… I knew you'd be there, so I wanted to be there with you… It turns out you suck at drawing, but so do I, so it's okay and I love you! Oh yeah, baby! Love-love shine, kiss me under the magical rainbow…_ "

Keroro shook his booty to the beat, squealing again. "Such beautiful lyrics!"

--

As Keroro was getting down with his bad self, Giroro was reporting to Dororo and Tamama.

"Dororo. Tamama. Do you read? Giroro reporting in," said Giroro, speaking into his headset. "I've hidden myself in the back left corner. Over."

Dororo responded first. "I'm on the ceiling, near the back of the room where the light doesn't reach," he said, using one hand to keep his headset from falling to the ground below. "Over."

"I found an empty seat where I'm literally surrounded by 8-foot-high Tallonians," reported Tamama, dodging the tentacle of a dancing alien next to him. "It's impossible to see me unless you're above me. Or so I assume from my position. Over."

"Your assumption is correct, Tamama-dono," said Dororo. "I can see you from my position, and there's no way anyone could see through that barrier, no matter which side they were on. No wonder that seat wasn't taken. Over."

"It may seem safe, but try to find a new place at first opportunity," said Giroro. "The instant one of them decides to go somewhere else, you'll be exposed. Over."

"Understood," said Tamama. "So, um… What do we do now? Over."

"We wait," said Giroro, "And see what happens. …Over."

They waited. Himumu-chan went through her various hits, such as 'Dance Love Party' and 'Rainbow Heart Moonbeam'. Halfway through the concert, all three were getting impatient.

"I'm not really seeing a reason for us to be here," said Tamama, "Over."

"I'm trying to stay optimistic," said Dororo, "Telling myself the reason will show itself eventually and everything… but… I'm not really seeing it either… over."

"Why would Central send us to this pansy fest?" Giroro muttered. He looked around once more, hoping to see something that would answer his question.

He gasped as his eyes landed on something that sent a terrified chill down his spine. "Oh… oh no…"

Dororo heard the gasp through the headset. "What is it, Giroro-kun?"

"An h-hidden camera," Giroro stammered, "With… a spiral…"

Both Dororo and Tamama gasped.

"Does that mean Kururu knows we're here?" asked Tamama, panicking. His eyes filled with tears. _Sergeant's going to hate me! Sergeant's going to hate me! Sergeant's going to hate me!_

"I don't know," gasped Giroro, "It s-seems to be focused on the stage, but it might have seen us!" _Dororo and Natsumi are going to hate me! Dororo and Natsumi are going to hate me! Dororo and Natsumi are going to hate me!_

Dororo whimpered. "It probably caught us on film as we came in!" _Everyone's going to hate me! Everyone's going to hate me! Everyone's going to hate me!_

"P-possibly not," said Giroro. "It's pretty high on the wall, and it does seem focused only on the stage… I think we're safe."

"B-but… we still may have been caught on film," said Tamama, his voice getting higher and higher as he became increasingly hysterical. "Why does he even have a camera here?!"

"I-it's possible he's making a secret video of the concert," Dororo suggested, "To sell to fans of Himumu-chan who didn't get to come…"

The Giroro Platoon didn't know this, but Dororo had gotten it exactly right. Unfortunately for them, no one was going to tell them that anytime soon… or that the camera hadn't even caught a glimpse of them.

"What should we do?!" Tamama shrieked.

"I don't know," Giroro muttered, "I don't know!"

"We need to stay calm," said Dororo. "I have a plan. We—"

"We need to get out of here!" Tamama interrupted. "It's not worth the risk of staying here any longer!"

"Don't talk like that, soldier," Giroro snapped, "Don't forget, we're here on orders from Central! Do you want to be labeled a traitor?!"

"Um," Dororo murmured, "My plan…"

"Then what do we do? _What do we do?!_" Tamama shrieked.

"We need to change locations," said Giroro, "We need to regroup! Tamama, you go along the wall to the back corner, staying in the shadows. Dororo, you crawl along the ceiling and meet up with Tamama."

"Giroro-kun, I'm sorry, but how will changing locations help us…?"

"Trust me, Dororo," said Giroro, "This plan is foolproof!" No it wasn't.

Dororo sighed, but he did as he was told. He began crawling along the ceiling, keeping an eye out for any more hidden cameras.

Pushing through the Tallonians took some difficulty, but Tamama managed to make it to the wall. His back to the rocky surface, the tadpole sneaked along it down to the far right corner.

Once he made it to his destination, Tamama sighed in relief and leaned against the wall to rest. All the panicking over the blackmail had really worn him out. He slid his eyes shut and relaxed for a moment.

When he opened them again, he saw someone very familiar dancing in his seat.

Tamama blinked. "S… Sergeant?"

"Gero?" Keroro paused in his dancing and turned slowly towards the tadpole in the corner. "…P… Private… Tamama…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh noes! What now?

This is the second-to-last chapter! A long fanfiction this is not.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are... the final chapter. Didn't last very long, did it? Probably should have taken longer to update than one per day... oh well, whatever.

Now we have the thrilling conclusion... Drama! Action! Romance! I guess. It's Keroro, after all. All that stuff can just be taken as humor.

Enjoy the chapter--no, the finale!

* * *

It took a long moment of staring before either of them could speak.

"Sergeant," said Tamama, his eyes wide, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"M-more important, Private Tamama," Keroro stammered, "Is what are _you_ doing here… and who's with you?"

Dororo suddenly fell from the ceiling, landing gracefully next to Tamama. He stood up straight, dusting himself off. "I'm here, Tamama-dono…" He blinked. "Keroro-kun?"

"Eeeaahh!" Keroro squeaked. "D-Dororo! And if you're both here…"

Keroro gulped. Hesitatingly, he turned to look over his shoulder.

As he had suspected, Giroro was directly behind him.

"Keroro," Giroro growled, "Why are you here?"

Keroro gave a girlish shriek, leaping off of his seat. He made a dash for the exit, all his instincts screaming, '_run_ _away, run away, RUN AWAY!_'

Giroro slid in front of him before he could reach the portal. "Explain yourself, Keroro!"

Instead of stopping, the green Keronian made a sharp turn to the right, going through the space between the aisles. He dodged every dancing alien in his effort to get away, avoiding tentacles and leaping over swinging tails.

Giroro snarled, running after him. "Keroro!"

Keroro yelped and skidded to a halt. Two Tallonians were dancing in the aisle and completely blocking the way. He gave a quick glance around and then leaped into the row at his left, pushing and shoving through the various species. His foot caught on something, and he shrieked as he tumbled to the floor.

Moments later, Giroro skidded to a halt behind him. "Keroro, you—"

"Ku ku ku ku…"

Both the sergeant and the corporal froze.

_Oh… crap._

"Fancy seeing you here," said Kururu, redrawing the leg that Keroro had tripped over. "Leader… Giroro-senpai."

--

It was done. Amazingly, everything Kururu had been holding against them went over more smoothly with the others than they had expected. Dororo had been able to explain the photo, and everyone had believed him. Keroro had gotten upset with Tamama, but he let it go rather quickly. And while Keroro had gotten the beating of a lifetime from Giroro, it at least hadn't lasted as long as he had anticipated. Most likely, everyone being blackmailed by Kururu had made them all more understanding.

For Giroro, though, Kururu went with a method other than just telling. On the morning after the concert, Natsumi and Dororo found video tapes on their doorsteps.

Giroro had seen Natsumi toss the video out after she had watched it. Thankfully, she had assumed that it had been forged by Kururu to mess with her and the red Keronian. Giroro hadn't watched it, but he knew what was on it.

The first thing Kururu had made him do was tell him exactly how he felt about Natsumi and Dororo. He hadn't realized it at the time, but of course Kururu had been recording it.

_*flashback*_

"_So," said Kururu, "Just how do you feel about those two? You can tell me… ku ku ku ku ku ku…"_

"…_I… I love them both," Giroro murmured. "I know that loving two people makes it seem insincere, but I truly love them..." He blushed. "Natsumi is so beautiful and strong. It seems impossible not to love her. Such an incredible Pekoponian female…"_

_Kururu laughed. "And Dororo?"_

_Giroro sighed. "Dororo…"_

_*end flashback*_

Giroro sat in a hall of the underground base, his head in his hands. Natsumi hadn't even believed it, but Dororo… how would Dororo react?

Would he ever forgive him?

"Giroro-kun?"

Giroro gasped. His head shot up to see Dororo standing in front of him, looking nervous. "D… Dororo…"

"Hello, Giroro-kun," said Dororo, sitting down next to the corporal. "I got the video… Was… Was that all true?"

Giroro blushed and looked away. "…yes… every word."

Dororo nodded, blushing as well. Neither spoke. The hallway was impossibly quiet. The awkward tension was suffocating, and Giroro braced himself for the rejection that was sure to come.

"…We've known each other a long time," said Dororo, "Haven't we, Giroro-kun?"

Giroro glanced at Dororo, confused. Why was he changing the subject?

"You've always been there for me," Dororo continued, not looking at Giroro. "You were the one who would help me when Keroro-kun would ignore me… You were the one who would talk to me, and _listen_ to me, and understand what I was trying to say." He chuckled. "That meant a lot to me growing up, you know… I needed you. You were my only true friend…"

Dororo glanced at Giroro, then shyly looked away again. Giroro gasped as Dororo grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together.

"Because we've been together for so long, and because I've always cared so much for you, I didn't realize it when my feelings began to change," Dororo murmured. He turned to Giroro, and their eyes met. "Until I heard you say how you feel… I had never realized how much I love you."

_*flashback*_

"_Dororo… is even more important to me than Natsumi," said Giroro. "I've loved him since we were young. He's the most important person to me, and I would do anything for him."_

_*end flashback*_

Giroro clutched Dororo's hand tightly, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing. "Dororo…"

"I know about your feelings for Natsumi," said Dororo. "That part was in the video as well… though I've known before then, actually. But I want you to know that I… I'm okay with it." He smiled. "I don't enjoy it, of course, but I'm okay with it."

"I will never leave you for her," Giroro promised, gripping Dororo's hand with both of his. "I swear it."

"You don't need to promise me anything, Giroro-kun," Dororo murmured, still smiling. He pulled his hand back to remove his mask, the cloth falling to the floor at their feet. Leaning over, he placed a hand on Giroro's cheek and softly pressed their lips together.

Giroro kissed back, placing a hand on Dororo's arm. Again the hallway was impossibly silent, but this time in a way that they would cherish forever.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As it reads above... this story is over. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review!


End file.
